


I Remember

by jkkitty



Series: Halloween [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: Written for the MFU Scrapbook 2018 Halloween challenge for Spikesgirl.An successful assignment at an empty house brings back sad memories of one of them.





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikesgirl58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/gifts).



I Remember

The sounds of giggles and running feet echoed through the halls of the old house.  A small boy, full of energy, was excited to be free of HIM and His demands.   Mommy had said HE was out for the night and running around was acceptable.

So, the four-year-old ran, he could hear the sound of his feet and laughter echoing off the empty walls of the corridors.  Neither he nor his mother wanted to be here, but HE had told them this was their new home and that they were to do as HE ordered. 

The boy had been told that he needed to sit quietly with the studies HE had placed on the table before him.  Mother had tried to convince HIM that the boy was too young for the work the man had given him, but HE had hit her repeatedly before telling her that HE was the boss and would decide what the boy would do.  HE had threatened them both before slamming out the front door.

The boy stopped suddenly very sad.  The man never used his name and always called him the boy or worse.  How he wished his father was here so that they could be happy again.  But he had died when someone had shot him.  Mother then married HIM, and he could hear mommy crying at night.  She was so sad and afraid now.

“Son,” a voice whispered.

The boy looked around but saw no one.

“Son,” the voice was a little louder this time.

“Where are you?  I can’t see you,” the boy asked.

“Right here.  Come closer so that I can see you better.”  The voice replied.

“No,” the boy yelled and scurried to the sitting room.  Mommy wasn’t there, so he sat calming himself for a while, but soon the desire for the freedom he had now while HE wasn’t there to punish him had the boy running once more.

Staying away from that hallway where he heard the voice, he laughed, yelled, and ran. As he entered the next hallway, the voice called out again. “Son.”

This time the boy stopped, placed his hands on his hips, and stomped his foot.  “My mommy told me not to talk to people I don’t know.  And I can’t even see you.”

A chuckle sounded, “Oh, you silly boy, you know who I am.”   A hand appeared behind him, touching his shoulder and making him jump.

[ ](http://s1260.photobucket.com/user/jkkitty/media/44f0a4c3-301b-47fb-9f4a-4a020de61bd4_zpsfay3z9hb.jpg.html)

Scowling, he stomped his foot again, “Don’t do that! You scared me!” he shouted.

“That’s the boy I remember always knowing his own mind.  Come and sit by me, son,” the voice invited.

“I told you my mommy told me not to go with strangers.  I don’t even know your name. Besides you look funny,” the boy declared looking over the shape surrounded by a white glowing halo before him.

The figure sighed.  “My name is Anthony.  I’m sorry that I look funny, but this is how I have to look to come to you.”

Sadly, the boy looked at him, “My daddy’s name was Anthony, but he died. I can’t remember him and the fun we had.”

“He loved you a lot. You know that don’t you?” 

“My mommy said he did,” suddenly he livened up.  How do you know my daddy loved me, did you know him?” “

“I knew him well.”

“Really.  Mommy says he was very handsome and brave.  Is that true?” The boy’s eyes were wide that the ghost knew his daddy.

“If you come sit by me,” the spirit told him.   “And I’ll tell you about him.”

Thinking it over and allowing his curiosity to overcome his fear, the boy sat far away from the glowing spirit and looked expectantly at it. 

The spirit told him how his father used to tickle him making him giggle, threw him in the air to make him laugh and even laid quietly under the stars on a quiet night and taught him about them.

“I still wish my daddy was here,” the boy quietly said. 

“You have a new daddy now, right?” The spirit wanted to know.

“HE says HE is my daddy, but I don’t like HIM.”

“Why?”

“HE doesn’t make me happy, and HE hurts my mommy and me.”  Realizing what he said the boy started to shake afraid of being punished.

The halo around the spirit began to darken.  “Why does he hurt you and your mommy?”

The boy noticed the halo has turned to black, “I’m sorry Mr. Spirit I didn’t mean to make you mad.  Please don’t punish me.”

“I’m not angry at you son.  But at what he does to you and your mommy.”

A door slammed, and shouting began.  The boy heard his mommy soft voice.  It sounded scared. 

“I have to go, that’s HIM.  HE’ll be mad if I’m not doing the work that HE left for me to do.”  The boy began to run toward the study so afraid of what would happen if he wasn’t there that he forgot about the no running rule.

The boy reached the study to see HIM hit his mother and cause her to fall hitting her head on the side of the table.  Running to her, he saw her blood pouring out of her head.  As the boy reached her and began to fall next to her. HE pulled the boy up and began shaking him.

“Get away from that bitch.  What have I told you about running in my house?  Why weren’t you studying?  I told you to get this done before I return,” shoving the papers in the boy’s face not allowing him to answer any of his questions.

“Mommy, mommy don’t be hurt.  Mommy, please tell me you’re okay.” The boy started crying louder, and the MAN slapped him hard sending him to the floor.

The door burst open with the spirit surrounded in red flames entering the room. Wind surrounded the MAN, lifting him off the floor and sending him crashing into the bookshelves sending volumes souring throughout the room.  Other items rose from their place in the room crashing into the MAN but avoiding the child and woman.   A colorless white figure, flames of red and black encompassing him, stood in the middle of the study. 

A pale white arm appeared out of the flames pointing at the MAN and yelled, “Get away from my son.”  A flame shot out from the apparition hitting the MAN in the chest.  Falling to the floor on fire, the MAN’s screams ended abruptly.  Soon, the charcoal remains laid still.

The sobbing boy crawled to his mother, placing her head on his lap.  “Mommy wake up, please.   I am afraid.”

 Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, the boy looked up to see his mommy and the spirit once again glowing white behind him.  Staring at his mommy before him, he quickly looked down to see her head on his lap.  Scared he asked “Mommy?  Why are you up there and on my lap too?”

“I’m sorry honey, but I can’t wake up anymore.  I need to go with daddy now.”

Through his tears, the boy looked at the spirit, “Are you my daddy?”

“Yes, I am. Don’t be sad, son. We need to leave you now, but always watch out for you.”

“No!   I want to go with you.  Please don’t leave me alone.”

His mother ran her hand through his hair. “Do you remember how I showed you to call your grandfather?”

“Hit the two and wait for him to answer.”

“Good boy son, now do as your mother said.”

Sobbing the boy, pressed the two.   When he heard the phone picked up, he cried.  “Grandfather, mommy isn’t waking up.  I’m so scared and don’t know what to do.”

Instantly alert, “What happened, son?”

Crying louder, the boy could barely be understood.  “HE hit her, and she hit her head.  Now there’s blood all over, and mommy won’t wake up.   Can you come and get me?”

“I’ll be there soon.  Can you be a good boy and wait in your room?”

“But mommy…..,” he started.

“I’ll check on your mother when I get there.  Just do as grandfather tells you and rest.”

The spirits of his father and mother took his hands and helped him up the stairs and into bed.  His mother placed a hand on his forehead, “We’ll always be here for you.  Now sleep, my love.” The boy’s tears continued to fall as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Illya gathered his crying partner into his arms.  Kissing him gently until he woke up with a cry, “I remember.”

“What is it _lyubit_?”

“I remember what happened the day my mother died,” Napoleon explained. “I’m sorry that I woke you up.”

 “No need to be sorry but what was it that made you remember?  The case went well, and no one even shot at us.”

“The house brought back memories I buried from my childhood,” Napoleon said laying back down. 

“Do you wish to talk about it?”  Illya asked.

Napoleon was silent for a while, then began.  “I was four when my stepfather moved us into a large empty estate.  He was a nasty man………I woke up at my grandfather's house a week later not remembering what had happened to my mother.”

Illya stayed quiet listening to his partner.  Sometimes the small things they encounter can cause bad memories.  All one can do is be there to support each other.

Napoleon was silent for a while when he finished.  Illya could tell something was still wrong.  “What is bothering you, my love?”

“Do you think what I am remembering is a frightened hallucination of a four-year-old or did it really happen?”

“We have encountered many unexplained things in our travels, who am I to say what you think happened did not.” Gathering him in his arms tighter, Illya said,” You know it was your stepfather who killed your mother.  The rest can neither be proved or disproved.  Go back to sleep.  I’ll keep the monster away.”

Napoleon closed his eyes and soon was sleeping again. Illya kissed his forehead, and as his eyes closed, he saw the shimmering spirits of a man and woman, standing over his partner smiling at him. 

“Thank you for watching over our boy,” the man said as the spirits faded away.


End file.
